


Care & Feeding

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-suffering Harding Welsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care & Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds_flashfiction](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/) Care and Feeding Challenge.

Lieutenant Welsh leaned back in his chair, mindful of the broken spring, and glared at the men standing in front of his desk.

"If I have to waste my time dealing with your playground squabbles again, you'll all get an opportunity to renew your acquaintance with Chicago's sidewalks. Do I make myself clear?"

Three of the men mumbled what Welsh chose to interpret as comprehension and assent. He held up a hand to forestall any comment from the fourth man.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Now, if you would kindly attend to the business of solving crimes, I'm sure that would make the Commissioner very happy."

Three sets of feet shuffled out of his office. The care and feeding of Chicago detectives was a simple matter, really. Give them plenty of room to run; come down hard on them when they got out of hand. It was all a matter of setting boundaries.

The fourth pair of feet remained resolutely in front of his desk, and there was the sound of throat-clearing. "Ah, Lieutenant. I was wondering if I might clear up a point with you?"

Welsh sighed. Mounties, on the other hand, seemed to be distressingly high maintenance.


End file.
